MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4
|image=MSZ-006C4 Z plus.gif;Front MSZ-006C4 Z plus0.gif;Rear MSZ-006C4 Z plus1.gif;Above (Waverider mode) MSZ-006C4 Z plus2.gif;Below (Waverider mode) |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |specialized=Low-Orbit Interception |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=MSZ-006C4 |OfficialName=Zeta Plus C4 ΖプラスC4型 |archetype=MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1~V |oftheline= |era=Universal Century |series=Gundam Sentinel, Mobile Suit Gundam in UC 0099: Moon Crisis |manufacturer=Anaheim Electronics, |operator=Earth Federation Forces, |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=22.03~MS mode, 24.64~MA mode |headheight=19.86~MS mode, 19.58~MA mode |wingspan=19.58 |sensorrange=16600 |length=24.64~MA mode |width= |weight=84.15 |emptyweight=32.56 |maxaccel=1.47 |armor=Gundarium γ Alloy Composite |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=2770 |propRocketThrusters=4 x 18600, 4 x 12400 |propVernierThrusters=14 |armaments=2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun Beam Cannon 2 x Beam Saber |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 is a prototype transformable low orbit combat interception mobile suit, that is part of the Zeta series. The unit is featured in the photo-novel series Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics The variable geometry wing binders used by the Zeta Plus series are effective in both mobile suit and wave rider forms, and they perform well at low altitudes when the machine is traveling at around the speed of sound. When it comes to hypersonic flight in the upper layers of the atmosphere, however, their performance is inferior to that of the flying armor used by the prototype Zeta Gundam. This C4 type, which is designed for use in the upper atmosphere and low Earth orbit, is equipped with flying armor for better performance in these situations. Unlike other machines of the Zeta Plus series, where the "wave rider" form is merely a nickname inherited from the prototype Zeta Gundam, the mobile armor form of the C4 type is a genuine wave rider which concentrates the shock waves of atmospheric entry on its underside to produce lift. The thigh beam cannons are eliminated for the sake of streamlining and replaced by a single beam cannon installed in its flight sub unit (or "shield"). Although its flight performance is inferior at ordinary altitudes, this type is ideal for hypersonic maneuvers at altitudes over 100 kilometers. Produced in small numbers, it is used for combat in low Earth orbit and to intercept enemy machines during atmospheric entry. Armaments History This Zeta Plus type was only manufactured in limited numbers, it was used in combat during low Earth orbit missions. Picture Gallery MSZ-006C4 Z plus2.gif|MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Bottom View Waverider Mode Msz-006c4.jpg|MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 MG MSZ-006C4 Z plus3.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Waverider Mode MG MSZ-006C4 Z plus.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Waverider Mode MG MSZ-006C4 Z plus0.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Front View MG MSZ-006C4 Z plus1.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Back View MG MSZ-006C4 Z plus2.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Upper Body View MG1 MSZ-006C4 Z plus.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Waverider Mode MG1 MSZ-006C4 Z plus0.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Front View MG1 MSZ-006C4 Z plus1.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Back View MG1 MSZ-006C4 Z plus2.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Back Binders MG1 MSZ-006C4 Z plus3.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Backpack w/o Back Binder MG1 MSZ-006C4 Z plus4.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - MS Head MG1 MSZ-006C4 Z plus5.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Backpack Thrusters MG1 MSZ-006C4 Z plus6.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Waist/Hips MG1 MSZ-006C4 Z plus7.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 - Waverider Mode/Landing Gear External links *MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 on MAHQ.net *MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 on GearsOnline.net ja:MSZ-006C4 ΖプラスC4型